Blowjob Impossible
by hadleighstork
Summary: Jason takes care of business on a conference call...but then again, so does Elizabeth.


**Pairing: **Jason/Elizabeth

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **Jason and Elizabeth are living together. No kids, no teens running around, just the two of them in the penthouse. Jason is still a mobster but is equal partners with Sonny. No not that way!!! Just in the business. Special thanks to Miss Mae for the banner! And an extra special thank you to Huma the Guma. This story would not have been possible with her expert consultation. ;-)

Blowjob Impossible (C)Jason's Pent House

Jason was in a big hurry. He had to get his papers together and jump on the phone because in five minutes, he was expected to be on a conference call with Sonny and the heads of the Five Families. They had a big business venture that they all needed to cooperate on and it was a very important call that he couldn't afford to miss.

He had to be completely on his game. He could show any hesitation, any fumbling, he could stammer as he searched for an answer. He had to know everything about the operation so that he could explain it and field questions from the Five Families. They wanted to be sure that he and Sonny knew what they were doing before they agreed to invest and put in all the time and effort. If he screwed up, Sonny would be furious and they'd lose a hell of a lot of money.

It was good that he'd spent all that time working with Sonny on the plans. He knew it all inside and out and Jason knew he could do a good job.

He had to concentrate though, if he wanted to get it all right and so Jason knew he had to get Elizabeth out of the house. He couldn't concentrate right if she was walking around, listening to her music or playing pool or talking on the phone with her dumb friends. So he'd told her that morning that she had to get out for a few hours and they had a huge fight when Elizabeth chose to interpret that as him kicking her out of her own place. She'd left angry and Jason had gone upstairs to shower and clear his head before the call.

Now he was dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt and he'd gotten the file from his desk and was coming downstairs. He looked at the clock and saw he barely had two minutes. Quickly he grabbed a water bottle from the wet bar and made his way over to his desk and yanked out his chair, plopping down and reaching for the phone. He pushed his chair under his desk but not all the way and bounced his leg up and down.

The phone rang and Jason quickly pressed the button for speakerphone. "Morgan."

"Jason, it's Sonny. I've got the heads of the five families on with us."

Everyone said hello and Jason replied to all of them.

"Gentlemen are we ready?" Sonny asked.

All of them said yes.

"Let's get this under way. Jason and I have an idea for a new venture and it's big. Really big. We have the resources to do it on a smaller scale but we want to branch out into the entire tri-State area and then the whole East Coast. And for that, we need the help of the Families for resources and protection on a larger scale. We hope all of you are willing to consider our proposal."

Sonny continued talking for a little bit, warming them up as was part of the plan. Sonny was all charm and personality and Jason was all details and planning. That was why Sonny was going to work up the other dons' interest and then hand them over to Jason who would get into the specifics.

"I'll turn the rest over to my partner so that he can better explain it," Sonny said. "Jason?"

Jason made sure his important papers were spread out in front of him. "Thank you Sonny. Like Sonny was saying, we have the resources to do this operation on a smaller scale. In fact, we have been doing it on a smaller scale for a year now."

He felt something on his leg and Jason shifted a little as the family heads murmured.

"We didn't know that."

"It's not that different from our other operations" he assured them. Something stroked his leg and Jason frowned. "And we've only been doing it just to get a better idea of the logistics and the problems that could…pop up."

That was when he saw her. There was someone under his desk and when he moved his chair back an inch Jason saw that it was Elizabeth. His eyes widened and she smiled up at him. She was wearing a red silk bra and matching thong under a sheer white chiffon button down, the kind a secretary would wear. Her hair was down in waves and her eyes gleamed at him.

He scowled at her, silently asking her what the hell she thought she was doing and to get out immediately and go away.

"Did anything pop up?"

The voice jarred him from his staring contest with her. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth's hands settled on the inside of his thighs, a little above his knees and Jason squirmed, trying to get rid of her.

"Problems you were talking about," one of the dons repeated. "Did any problems pop up?"

"No," Jason said a little too loudly, glaring at Elizabeth, who was starting to move up higher and massaging his thighs as she grew closer to his crotch.

"Well," Sonny said, "that's not entirely true. Jason's being a little too confident."

Ooops, Sonny was right. They had one problem that Jason didn't think to mention. Sonny sounded a little irritated.

"You want to tell them about that, Jason?"

"We had one small problem with transportation but that was during an emergency," he explained calmly, batting Elizabeth's hands away. She just settled them near his penis again, rubbing his thighs through his sweatpants and then caressing his dick, trying to get him hard.

"But we took care of it."

He swatted her hands away again. Elizabeth tilted her head up and began to stroke him again.

"What happened?"

The don sounded impatient.

"We had to get our shipments out and one of our trucks was detained for a search. It was a decoy truck that didn't have anything but coffee in it, but the cops still hung on to it so we had to use one that wasn't marked with the coffee house logo, one of our blank ones. We almost got caught with the substance but had to reroute at the last minute. Took a little longer to get the shipment to the destination and we lost a little money, but it wasn't anything compared to the profit we made. That was why I didn't mention it."

Jason glared at Elizabeth hard as she worked on him through his pants and tried to control his breathing so his colleagues wouldn't be suspicious, and tried to concentrate on the file so his cock couldn't get hard.

"Also, when we were done we took ten percent from our profits and spent that on increasing our fleet so that even if we had ten vans detained and searched next time, we didn't risk our shipment not getting out on time. It was a problem that was small in scale and was quickly fixed, which was why I didn't think to mention it."

He didn't want them to think he was lying to them. He also didn't want them to think he was getting a handjob while not lying to them, so Jason tried to forcibly remove Elizabeth from under his desk but she smacked his arm, so there was a slapping sound, and Jason quickly jerked his hand back.

"What was that?"

"I dropped one of my files. Sorry."

They believed that and moved on past it.

"Thank you Jason we appreciate your honesty" Don Tagliati said. "Please continue, we want to hear more."

Jason glared at Elizabeth, daring her to do anything else, and picked up his file again. "The operation we've been running has made us a lot of money. We started off with an investment of $1.2 million and within a year we made a net profit of $4 million after getting our initial investment back."

This led to a chorus of approval and Jason let them talk amongst themselves as he looked down at Elizabeth. She had a pair of scissors in her hand and was glaring at him and Jason didn't like that one bit!

He watched her grab part of his sweatpant by the knee and pull it up then put the scissor closer. He grabbed her wrist and Elizabeth quickly transferred the scissor to her other hand and smacked him with the flat side of the blade. It stung and he bit his lip to keep from swearing, his eyes glaring daggers at her. She almost laughed at him until his eyes widened, telling her to stay quiet.

Elizabeth nodded smugly and when she reached for his sweatpants again this time, he tried to stop her until Don Sandoval interrupted him.

"Jason."

"Yes?"

Elizabeth pinched the sweatpants up and opened the scissors, readying them. Jason glared and she ignored him.

"I know you said you made that profit over the course of a year, but I'd like to hear the profit breakdown for quarters and hear the percentage increases. I know you have the figures with you. If you would."

He gulped when Elizabeth made the first snip in his sweatpants and quickly shuffled his papers to cover up the sound. "Of course."

Oh shit he was supposed to read statistics and percentages while she was doing god knows what to his sweatpants.

Jason cleared his throat and shuffled the papers again as Elizabeth kept cutting. "The first quarter we saw a dip. We'd expected more money but we had barely made back a third of our initial investment."

He read off a few numbers, ticking them off for the listeners while keeping an eye on Elizabeth. She cut up his right pant leg and then moved forward to carefully cut sideways across his crotch. Jason kept very still in case she poked the scissors into something else that was starting to stand up a little higher and be more sensitive right now.

"But in the second quarter we made back all of our investment, and by the third quarter we'd seen substantial profit, if you'll listen to these numbers."

Elizabeth had moved on to the left pant leg and cut down to the knee. Satisfied, she set her scissors down on the floor and Jason let out a relieved sigh and finished relaying the numbers.

"And then in the fourth quarter we made up the rest and got to the $4million profit. Here are some more numbers if you're interested."

He ticked them off and almost stumbled on the numbers a little when Elizabeth reached up and pulled down the flap she'd made in his sweatpants, exposing him. His dick was right in front of her, starting to get just a little hard, and she smirked up at him in triumph. Jason gulped and tried to keep reading off the stupid numbers.

He hurried up, spitting the numbers out one after another and managed to finish just before her hands touched him. Her hands wrapped around him, one on the shaft and the other teasing his bulbous mushroom head, and Jason let out a slow breath through his nose to calm himself. Elizabeth was amazing at handjobs and he knew she was really going to give it to him for being such a dick to her this morning.

The family heads were talking and Jason was very thankful for that. Elizabeth made her fingers into a ring at the base of his head and squeezed, causing the blood to flood his shaft where she skimmed her fingers up and down, and Jason twisted his hips trying to get away from her.

Then she released pressure and swirled her finger over his tip, causing all the blood to gush into his head. Jason let out a hard breath, keeping it as quiet as possible and unfortunately for him that was when he was expected to talk again.

"We kept it on a small scale just to see if we could do it, me and Sonny, on our own."

Jason looked down and saw her tickle the tiny slit in the center of his head with her finger. He ground his teeth together and Elizabeth grinned impishly.

"We didn't run into any other problems which is why we're very….encouraged by what's in front of us now."

Elizabeth had taken his dick in her hands like it was a lollipop and crawled forward toward it, her mouth open and her tongue out, and Jason tried to jerk away from her. He was finished if she put him in her mouth, or he soon would be. He was half-hard already and when Elizabeth had him in her mouth she'd know what to do to send him right over the edge.

But it was no use: Elizabeth had a tough hold on him and he couldn't move away from her. The flat surface of her tongue lapped gently at his mushroom head and Jason rolled his eyes skyward, his hips bucking a little as she gently lapped at him like a cat lapping up cream.

"What are you planning in order to transform the operation?"

Jason swallowed and struggled to speak. "We want to go large-scale."

His cock responded by getting a little harder and bobbing up in Elizabeth's firm hold. Her eyes laughed up at him.

"Right…"

God, he was expected to talk more.

"Right now, we're only working with one substance: cocaine."

Elizabeth used the tip of her tongue to catch a salty drop of white pre-cum from the tip of his staff. She then tickled his head with the tip of her tongue, making his hips buck up and his knees hit the sides of the desk.

"Correct."

"We want to branch out to include other substances. Sonny and I have decided on ecstasy, PCP, and ketamine."

The family heads started debating those three drugs and gave Jason a much needed minute or two to breathe. The mute button was broken on his old desk phone set (he only used his cell anymore and hadn't bothered to get another one for his desk) and so he couldn't even take himself off speaker so that he could groan and tell Elizabeth to either get the fuck away from him or suck him off already. He couldn't decide which one he wanted more. Damn, she had a talented mouth.

Elizabeth looked up at him and without breaking eye contact moved forward and took his entire head into her mouth. Her lips closed around him and Jason had to clamp his lips shut to keep from letting out a loud groan.

Her lips were dark red: she'd applied careful lipstick that matched her silk bra and panty set, knowing that it drove him wild when she left her lip prints on him down there. She let him out of her mouth and looked up at him and saw how his eyes darkened when he saw the ring of red color.

"Jason, what made you pick ketamine in addition to the other two?"

Elizabeth gripped him again and opened her mouth. She swirled her tongue all the way around his head as she pulled him in again, and Jason fought to get the words out in some calm, coherent way.

"Special K is one of the emerging street drugs ever since it was stopped being used as an anesthetic."

Elizabeth squeezed his base harder to gain better control as his hips began to thrust, and she held him back down, taking her time on his sweet head. Her tongue teased him and lolled all around the sensitive head as if she was trying to get into every little crevice and memorize every curve.

Jason twisted his hips trying in vain to relieve some of the tremendous pressure. He squeezed the rests of his chair really tightly so his voice didn't quiver.

"It provides the normal distancing effects of other similar street drugs and also alleviates…pain."

God he was in serious pain with her amazing mouth going down on him that way.

"It's faster acting than PCP and is less potent. And it's very…very…addictive."

Elizabeth looked up as she swirled her tongue around the crest of his head and smiled with him still in her mouth.

"That's a good choice, then," came the answer. "Tell us more."

"We want to traffic these three substances," Jason said, trying to stay calm. Elizabeth took him deeper into his throat and he thought he might be done trying to fight her off. It was clear that she was going to do this, that she was going to get him off while he was on the phone in payback for being such an asshole to her, and while the resistance made it hotter, he couldn't really afford to come and be all noisy like he normally was with the five family heads on the phone with him and a busted mute button.

He watched her take him in deeper. First, she had been licking him like he was her favorite flavor of ice cream on the cone, and now, it was like her hungry lips were gobbling up his cock, eager to take more and more of him in. She was almost halfway up his impressive eleven thick inches and Jason arched his back when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat.

"First through our area, but as we expand, through the burroughs that all of you own and through all of New England. The demand for cocaine itself is incredible and we'll see amazing profits from all of the substances."

One hand clenched his file and the other settled on the back of her head, his fingers in her long locks, and Jason gently applied pressure as his head once again hit the back of her throat as Elizabeth sucked him in and out. She was working up to taking all of him for a really deep throat fuck and Jason had no idea how he'd survive.

"We'll be using a special sucking – trucking company in connection with one of our ghost corporations so that the operation looks clean," Jason said, kicking himself for his little slip. He applied more pressure on the back of her head and Elizabeth took more of him in, her hands on his hips now so that she could tame his light thrusts.

"We'll traffic the substances through the east coast but we'll put up little stop gaps. We'll divide the territory into smaller areas and limit the quantity in one area, then return it to the usual amount while limiting the quantity in the other. We'll mix up the restriction schedule so that we can better control our prices and make more money."

He could feel himself sliding deep down her slick throat and it felt so amazing. Elizabeth was just two inches from the base of his shaft and she didn't break eye contact with him as she took the final bit in until he was in her mouth up to his hilt. The moment and the look were so hot that Jason almost blew his load right there directly into her stomach.

Thankfully he stopped himself because the dons were now asking questions after they'd been given the important details.

The next part was the most excruciating thing he'd ever experienced. As he tried to field intricate and demanding and complicated questions from all five family heads on his own, Elizabeth began really going to work on him.

Jason dropped the file and put both hands behind her head, thrusting his hips as much as she'd let him into her gorgeous rosebud lips. He slid deep into her throat, all the way down, and Elizabeth didn't gag once.

Jason kept answering questions. He had no idea how he did it, he couldn't even think clearly. But somehow he kept giving answers as he fucked her very willing mouth. And then Elizabeth, knowing that he was enjoying this, decided that it was time to put the screws to him and really make him pay.

She pushed hard on his hips so that he couldn't thrust and took him all the way in again, so her lips kissed the nest of sandy hair that grew low against his body.

"Jason, you've done an excellent job answering our preliminary questions."

He stared down at her in horror, knowing that mischievous glint in her eye, afraid of what it meant. His hands gripped the seat so hard that his knuckles turned completely white.

"We do appreciate your patience, as well. We grilled you for quite a long time."

Elizabeth met his gaze, holding him deep in her throat, all the way down, and then swallowed. The muscles of her throat closed over him and rippled all the way down, massaging him from higher up to all the way down to his head in an amazingly tight grip.

"But at the same time, we're not convinced."

Jason let out a very harsh sigh as he came, sending a river of cum gushing down her throat into her stomach. His eyes closed, his head rolled back, his back arched, his hips came up and drove his cock even deeper into her, and Elizabeth had her hands on his thighs as he slouched back down again, still spurting cum into her as his cock twitched and jerked in the last throes of passion.

The family heads interpreted his sigh as one of frustration and must have felt bad, because they started back-peddling.

"We have confidence in the two of you, you both do excellent work. But this is larger, involves more serious substances, and is much more dangerous and expensive."

Jason couldn't say anything. It was all that he could do to breathe through his nose so they wouldn't hear as much. Every muscle was limp and he was completely spent. He had shot such a large load that Elizabeth couldn't take it all and when he opened his eyes Jason saw that some of it had dribbled out of her mouth, down her chin, and onto her chest and stomach like spilt milk.

At least it was over. It was absolutely incredible, one of the best blowjobs he'd ever had probably because of his resistance and her dogged determination to get him off in the worst way possible, but still, he was glad that it was over. Elizabeth had gotten her revenge: she'd sucked him off while he was on a call with the family heads and he'd almost ruined the call.

Now she'd get up and leave and he could finish the rest of the call with some semblance of dignity.

Elizabeth pushed at his knees and Jason backed the chair up enough so she could get out. His eyes lingered on her long creamy legs and the pretty red thong, the matching bra, and the revealing chiffon shirt that she left open.

Belatedly he realized that he hadn't said anything on the line and that the other heads were sitting around and waiting kind of awkwardly.

"I understand your concerns," he said slowly, still watching her as she stood. She was a sight, her lipstick wiped off and left on his cock, her hair wild and untamed, and a single trickle of cum down to just above her bellybutton.

"I'm sure they can be addressed in time."

She was supposed to walk away, maybe tease him with a shake of her ass but instead, Elizabeth had other ideas and crawled into his lap over his torn sweatpants so that she was innocently sitting in his lap like a child sits on the lap of Santa Claus at the mall.

Jason glared at her suspiciously as the five heads began talking again.

"…You can all ask me more questions if you like, about what's bothering you specifically."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him and took his large hand in hers. The underside of her creamy thighs rubbed against his through his cut up sweatpants. She held his hand in hers and played with the fingers as the family heads talked between themselves, settling on their most important concerns.

"We're concerned that expanding too fast from a smaller in-state operation like yours right now into even one in the burroughs alone would be very unwise. We're wondering more about the time table of events and how we can all work together to guarantee that this doesn't get too big too fast. That's how the Feds get a whiff and come in to break things up."

"It's a valid concern," Jason said slowly sounding suspicious as he looked at Elizabeth. She curled his fingers into his palm except his index finger, which she left pointing out, then she took it and lifted it to her chin and had him wipe away the little bit of cum that he'd left there. It was all on his finger and Jason glared at her, wondering what the minx was planning.

"The best way is to keep from growing too fast is to expand the operation into the burroughs but keep dealing the cocaine for a bit," he said, still giving her the side eye as she brandished his finger and lifted it higher between them. "That is, we combine all of our smaller street operations that are mouth – south of the upstate area where me and Sonny are."

Elizabeth watched him wickedly and opened her mouth enough to take his finger into it. His cum disappeared past her lips and she suckled his finger clean, flicking it with her tongue to make sure she'd swallowed all that he'd wiped from her chin.

Jason's jaw dropped. Elizabeth sometimes swallowed what he gave her but normally she just spit it out into a tissue after he'd collapsed back. She very very very rarely swallowed willingly except for when he was fucking her throat like he was today and she really had no choice since it all went down quick and easy into her stomach anyway. She definitely never cleaned up the excess and licked it all away like it was the last bit in the carton of Ben & Jerry's.

He just stared at her and Elizabeth released his finger, moving it to her neck. Jason was still stunned as she cleaned up what he'd left on her neck and collarbone and lifted it to her lips again.

"Uh, with our smaller street operations combined, we can, um, we can get a better handle on our operations and see how we work together before it all goes down…comes together! Before it all comes together."

She had stuck her tongue out and licked a little from his finger, taking it into her mouth and stopping to taste it thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving his. Then she put his finger into her mouth like she had before and sucked lightly and Jason could feel the blood rushing south again into his newly rejuvenated manhood.

"Slowly, after we've figured out what we're doing…"

She took his finger and passed it over her breasts, cleaning up the trickle of thick cum there. Jason watched in fascination, staring at the warm batter on the tip of his finger before it disappeared into Elizabeth's eagerly awaiting mouth. Her perfect rosebud lips closed around his finger and he watched her suck, swallowing a groan before he remembered that he hadn't finished the sentence.

"After we see how well we work together, we can either expand just the coke operation into the East Coast and that way control all of it…"

"Which will be dangerous," one of the heads broke in. "We'll have to fight."

"We will," Jason agreed. "Which we can, or we can keep the coke operation small-scale and just in the burroughs and add one other drug, like ecstasy and start that in the burroughs, then expand through New England, then add another drug, PCP, in the burroughs and expand, and then add the other one, ketamine, in just the burroughs and expand. Leave the coke small scale and not start wars with the other mafia organizations over it. They don't deal in PCP or ketamine yet and they won't mind us doing that if we leave the coke market open for them too."

There was still some cum left and as Jason quickly talked, knowing that Elizabeth was saving the best for last, trying to finish before she really turned it up, she set to work slowly sweeping his finger up from her stomach to the valley of her breasts.

There was more cum there this time and it trickled a bit down the length of Jason's finger. He looked at her in warning, telling her not to do something that he'd have to pay for, but Elizabeth's eyes glittered with pure evil as she raised his finger to his mouth.

Her tongue stuck out and licked all the way up his finger, capturing every last drop of cum there, before she sucked his whole finger into her mouth, as deep as she could, and began to suckle.

She groaned a little as she did and Jason had to shuffle papers to keep the sound muffled all the while glaring at her. But it was hard to glare when she was doing such delicious things to his finger, things she'd just done to his cock, which was standing at half-mast right now.

Elizabeth looked down to where he was looking and reached down and grabbed his dick. She wrapped her fingers in a ring around the head just like she'd done earlier and kept sucking his finger like a repeat blowjob. As she suckled, she began to press her fingers tight and then release a little, then tighten them again and release again.

This caused blood to flood into his massive shaft and made the head super sensitive. Elizabeth knew that, the bitch, which was why she removed her fingers from the ring and began rubbing them over his mushroom head back and forth, back and forth, driving him crazy.

"All right, Jason, we agree that it's a pretty good plan. But what happens if other cartels want in on the operation? We run big risks with this project, how can we try to keep others out?"

He gasped in air as she rubbed him and sucked his finger, fighting to keep his tone even. His free hand, the one that she wasn't using to almost fuck her mouth, was gripping the rest so tight he thought his bones might be permanently curved that way.

"We have a ton of variables," he managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Like our price control variation and quantity restrictions. Tons of variables like these and a secret formula to keep everything working. The complicated nature of the whole thing will…turn a lot of interested parties off at the earlier stages."

God, he was anything but turned off right now. Elizabeth finally released his finger and it was sopping wet, and she turned her full attention to his rigid cock. He was almost fully hard and straining upward, big and red and bulging, a powerful and impressive sight.

This was absolute torture. And if he knew his girlfriend, Elizabeth was going to get up and leave him right now so that he could finish out the rest of his call in this pathetic, profoundly uncomfortable state just to teach him a lesson.

Jason almost groaned aloud at the thought. He didn't know if he could take that. He was so hard again, and so fast, that he really really needed to cum, even if it meant rubbing one out by himself, at his desk, while on this conference call just to get some fucking relief.

Of course, knowing her, as soon as she saw what he had done, she'd come over and stroke him up into a frenzy again and then leave him to rub another one out until he'd passed out in the middle of the call, leaving Sonny to come running over to see if he'd hit his head or something and find him with his head thrown back, eyes closed, sleeping it off while wearing tattered sweatpants and having a sticky mess in his lap.

That was just what she'd do, too.

"Aside from that," he almost wheezed before he forced strength into his voice. "We say from the start that anyone can join up as an under-don. Anyone at all, as long as they agree to the conditions, and then we set our cut at our normal rate for everything else, but insist that they incur all managing, maintaining, developing, and transporting cost. Our normal cut is sixty-percent, and with this added condition, it'll be like we're demanding an eighty-five percent cut. Maybe ninety. No one is going to want to do it. And even if they do….so what? We still get most of the money."

"A genius idea," the dons agreed. They talked it out amongst themselves, discussing the cuts they took for their various ventures from underlings and giving Jason a much needed moment to pause and clear his head.

Sure enough, Elizabeth was shifting in his lap, twisting her hips up and turning like she was about to get off the chair. This didn't surprise Jason at all. It just strengthened his resolve to whack off as soon as he could so that he could get back to his work before she discovered that he was limp again and came back for more torture.

"So where do you see this operation in a year, Jason? A year or two down the line, after we've got everything started and the ball rolling, what do you see?"

He saw…oh, god, he saw Elizabeth's ass.

Instead of getting off the chair, Elizabeth just moved her leg so that it was on his other side and she was kneeling in front of him, her back to him, now facing the desk. She braced her hands on it and leaned forward, thrusting her hips back and he got an excellent view of her amazing ass almost right in his face. She'd gotten rid of the shirt and it fell onto the armrest of the chair, and Elizabeth was just wearing her red silk bra and tiny little G-string thong.

Jason stared at it, unable to take his eyes off her perfect ass.

"I see…I see a great opening…to expand further…"

His jaw was slack and he just stared in amazement at what she was offering. Biting back a giggle, Elizabeth wiggled her ass in front of him invitingly. Slowly, she reached over to the caddy on his desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. She straightened so that she was no longer leaning on the desk and instead standing, her ass almost at eye level but a couple inches off, and pulled out one side of the thong.

Neatly, she snipped it with the scissors and let it fall. She then moved to the other side and did the same thing, cutting the thong right off her body and tossing it behind her. It landed on Jason's shoulder and he stared at it, then at her bare ass.

Elizabeth arched her back, sticking her booty out even more, then bent her knees a little and rolled her weight back. Jason stared at her ass in horror.

"Uh…" Sonny coughed on the other line and for a second Jason wondered if he had said something that gave away what was going on at his desk. But Sonny cleared it all up pretty quickly. "Jason, I don't think we really discussed expansion."

"I just meant that after everything's set, we might want to expand by adding another drug to the list," he lied, reaching out and grabbing Elizabeth's thighs in vain hopes of stopping her. She settled one of her hands on his and laced their fingers together and kept lowering herself down.

"Oh, okay, yeah," Sonny agreed, though they'd still never talked about that. "I think that's logical. I think it's something we'll want to do when it's clear that this venture is a success."

"Agreed, said the dons. "It's practical, and it keeps us in the market. And it's a cinch that there will be some new street drug out there after the novelty of Lady K wears off."

"It will very likely be prescription drugs," Jason got out, his voice sounding a little meek even to his own years. "We'll have to figure out a way to get in that. I mean, get in on that!"

The other family heads agreed and began talking of how they might do it, maybe by setting up free clinics or something of that nature. This gave Jason a few minutes where he wasn't expected to talk, which was a miracle to him at this point.

Elizabeth reached behind her with her free hand and grabbed hold of his cock gently. Slowly she guided it to her center and Jason's breath came faster and faster as she searched for her pleasure spot. She found it quickly and used his body to stimulate it.

It was something she usually didn't do, relying instead on his fingers (or hers) or his tongue to do that for her. Never before had she just used him as her prop, her living, breathing, sex toy, to pleasure herself this way.

Elizabeth rolled her head back, her dark hair cascading down her back, and let out a slow breath as the sensations rolled through her. Jason could feel the tip of his cock getting slick and wet, either with his juices or hers, probably a mixture.

"I can't get off this idea of the prescription medicine," one don said. "I know it's much down the line, but it's a great idea. We could easily set up free clinics, but the thing is, we'd have to get them certified and set up by the town, and bribery is getting risky with all these action groups around and growing."

"I agree," said another don. "Things are changing."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and balanced herself carefully, then very slowly, almost painfully slowly, guided his throbbing cock inside of her. Jason sucked in a breath as he felt his head disappear inside her hot sex cave, then as she took more and more of him in deeper and deeper. Elizabeth was a small woman and he wasn't exactly a small man. If she wasn't completely wet and ready to go sometimes it hurt a little when she tried to take all of him in, all eleven thick inches. However, Jason saw that she wasn't complaining right now.

"Jason, what do you think is the best way to set up these independent medical clinics if at some point down the line we want to get into the prescription drug racket and expand our operation that way?"

"We…we're going to have to…" He couldn't stand it as Elizabeth lowered herself so skillfully onto his cock. She did it at the perfect speed that she knew would drive him crazy. He was almost fully inside of her and before long, Elizabeth's pussy lips touched his skin and she rested here on top of his balls, rocking back and forth gently to prime him up and to adjust her body to his amazing size.

"We're going to have to be inside someone…I mean, we're going to have to have someone be on the inside!"

"He means on the inside of the medical licensing board and all such organizations," one don assumed. "That's good, I know who we can get to do that, if we start planning tentatively for it now. In a couple years, if we end up doing this venture, we'll be set and ready. Good thinking, Jason."

He wasn't thinking about anything right now but being inside Elizabeth's hot, tight little body. She was rocking back and forth, her hands on his legs, giving him a great view of her ass as she sat on him.

Slowly, she reached out and braced her hands on the desk. This brought her hips up and Jason slid partially out of her, but Elizabeth kept part of him inside. Then she began to do the familiar dance, thrusting down on him and impaling herself like she was falling backward and the only thing to break her fall was his rock hard dick.

Jason bit down on his knuckles to quiet a groan as she began to move faster. She wanted to get him off as quickly and loudly as she possibly could, before he could end this phone call.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" He barely got out.

"This is a risky operation because all of us are in on it together. All of our names are going to be connected to this operation. What do you think about the risks we take – our liability and the chance of getting caught should the government be suspicious and start probing around?"

Again, all he could think about was how he was probing her with his full eleven inches, whether he wanted to or not.

Elizabeth moved quickly and was a sight to see, her ass bouncing up and down like she was on a pogo stick, her hair flying wildly. Jason's hands were on her hips, urging her along, and before long he started pulling down on her when she came down to meet him, at the same time thrusting his hips up so that he was driving into her pussy from behind and pulling her down even harder on it, making sure she got as much of him as her small, lithe body was built to take.

"I think…we're just going to have to ride it out."

She was riding him like he was a crazed bull and she the skilled rodeo girl whose life depended on winning the grand prize.

"Every business venture has its…ups and downs…"

He couldn't take his eyes off her ass moving up and down. He gripped her hips a little tighter, spreading her cheeks, enjoying the feel of her in his hands and surrounding his cock, which was pulsating and ready to explode inside of her.

"He's right, there won't be much we can do if the government gets suspicious anyway," one of the dons said. "It will just be a matter of riding it out, keeping up operations and pretending like we're just going about our business until they get bored of sitting around with their dicks in their hands and leave us alone."

"Quite right. Good judgment call, Jason."

Elizabeth twisted her hips, rotating them, wiggling her ass adroitly as she went up and down, teasing his dick, driving him mad inside of her. He didn't have long now and Jason knew that she had built him up to such a powerful release that there was no way in hell that he wasn't going to let go with a roar and a bang. Hell they'd be lucky if they didn't burn this whole penthouse down with them.

"Jason, you've answered all of our questions like an expert. You've really laid out the details of this venture just like Sonny said you would."

God would they just shut up and get off the line so that he could get up from his chair, fuck the living hell out of her on his desk until she screamed for mercy (in the good way), and be done for the day?

"We do find the venture promising. After all, drugs are where it's heading nowadays. The prostitution will always be there but it's a tougher operation to manage: too many loose ends these days. Too many mistakes to be made. And the arms smuggling – that's not as exciting as it used to be. This is New York, after all: every five year old has a semi-automatic in his lunch box these days."

Oh ha fucking ha. These assholes were so goddamn funny.

His balls were starting to tighten and quiver and Jason knew he was so close to blowing his wad. Elizabeth knew it too and stepped up her efforts, using her inner muscles to tighten and pulse around him in hopes of driving him to the brink faster. Frantically, Jason grabbed her shirt and rolled forward quickly so he could reach her better. He tore off the sleeve and balled it up, stuffing it in her mouth like a gag so that when she came, her screams of ecstasy would be silenced. Elizabeth was gripping the desk too hard to be able to remove it.

"And we know you and Sonny are good businessmen. But I suppose our biggest concern is that you're both very young and you've just worked with your own business so far, and we're wondering if we need to risk it, if we should risk joining up with you. If you really think this business venture could be a success…?"

"OH FUCK YES!!"

He roared without any inhibition as his orgasm hit him like a freight train and his mighty cock erupted in thick white fluid that would soon coat Elizabeth's insides. She came seconds after he did, her the walls of her sex cave closing in around him. She held him tightly, her body like an iron fist holding its treasure, and Jason continued to wildly spray his seed into the innermost parts of her.

He reached around frantically as she screamed against the gag and found her bra. He tore it off and his hands latched onto her breasts as Jason pulled her back roughly, changing the angle of his dick inside of her and intensifying both their orgasms. He shot a new load into her as she jerked forward, her body struggling against his firm hold on her tits, but Jason kept her close and held on for dear life as he filled her up like she was a water balloon.

"Ahem. Well." Uncomfortable coughs were heard on the other end along with chuckles. "If you're that confident, then so is Sonny and we don't see how we can't be. That was certainly rousing support that you showed for this business. You're a man of tremendous confidence Jason."

Finally Elizabeth slumped against him, her back sweaty and her hair damp, having accepted all that she could of him. Jason slumped back in his seat, too, entirely spent, as if all his energy had gushed into her just like every last drop of his cum. He knew that when she got off of him and stood, his cum would leak down her thighs. There had just been too much of it and she really was a pretty small woman compared to him.

He held her closely, his hands still on her large heaving breasts with Elizabeth's head on his shoulder. She was breathing through her nose since the gag was still in her mouth and Jason was starting to kick himself for screaming the way he did when he found his release.

"All right Jason, we are satisfied with your proposal. Sonny, we're ready to enter into an agreement. We'll have our lawyers all meet next week to finalize everything. We'll set something up."

"I look forward to getting the details from you," Sonny said, sounding excited. "Thank you, and have a good day, everyone."

"Bye," Jason said wearily. Everyone said goodbye and they all hung up until it was just Sonny and Jason.

"Jesus, Jason, that was brilliant," he said happily. "I had no idea what you were doing, especially when you yelled like that, but you really got their attention and made them go for it. Tell you what: I'm coming over in two minutes and we can have a drink to celebrate. This is amazing!"

"NO!" Jason shouted, sitting up a little in his seat. Elizabeth, who still had the gag in her mouth, made a little noise too. "I mean, no, that's okay, I think I'm going to shower and sleep for a bit."

"Sleep? It's noon."

"yeah, I've uh had a busy morning. A really busy morning."

"Okay," Sonny said. "I'm heading out, so I'll see you and Elizabeth for dinner tonight."

"Okay Sonny." Jason quickly hit the button to hang up and sighed in relief, sinking back in his chair.

"For fuck's sake, Elizabeth."

She took the gag out of her mouth, swallowing and licking her lips. "What? Your call went well. You got their agreement."

She shifted a little, winced when he moved inside of her, reminding her of how sore she'd soon be. Jason didn't make any more to pull out of her.

"You know…" She shot him a saucy wink. "I'm clearly good luck. Maybe I should do this every single time you take a business call."

**The End. **


End file.
